Beacon's Chef
by Nikola the Einstein
Summary: They were expecting a lot of things ranging from bloodthirsty monsters to eccentric teachers. What they weren't expecting was a chef with mysterious abilities and curly eyebrows. Just who is he? Will Ruby and her friends discover his closely guarded secret? Will he survive the Grimm hordes? The girls willl find life a lot more interesting once they've met Beacon's chef.
1. Chapter 1

Beacon's Chef

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Attack!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either One Piece or RWBY.**

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to Beacon's Chef. I was dicking around the other day when this idea popped into my head. One hour later, this story was born. As of right now, this is just going to be a series of loosely connected one shots, going in chronological order, though I may consider doing a full story on this in the future. If you couldn't tell, this focuses on our favorite cook, and if you don't know who that is, you really shouldn't call yourself a One Piece fan.**_

 _ **Without further ado, the story.**_

 **Beacon's Chef**

 _ **The first time they met him, they realized what an amazing cook he is.**_

"Dinner will be provided for all of you. I suggest you eat well for tomorrow's initiation." Ozpin said into his microphone before leaving.

"That was… strange." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, almost as if he wasn't even there." Yang said. "Oh well, let's go get some grub!" The older sister of Ruby happily said.

"Ugh, cafeteria food is the worse." Ruby complained.

"This isn't Signal. Maybe it'll be marginally better." Yang said as she and her sister walked into the dining hall. Both immediately noticed a divine scent wafting through the hall.

"That smells amazing!" Ruby said while blissfully sniffing the air.

"So how does this work? Is there a line or…?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"That will not be necessary, mademoiselle." A new voice spoke up from behind the two girls. The sisters were slightly startled, but managed to hide it well. They turned around and found themselves looking at a peculiar sight. It was a boy, that much was obvious, and he seemed to be around Yang's age, maybe a year or two older. He was dressed in practical chef wardrobe, though the rolled up sleeves revealed toned, muscular forearms. He was fairly tall, just slightly shorter than Pyrrha with her heels on. He had a blonde goatee along with blonde hair. One of his eyes was covered by his bangs, but the other was free of any obtrusions. Ruby gasped in surprise when she saw his face.

"You have curly eyebrows!" Ruby exclaimed while pointing at the man's face.

"I am well aware." The blonde man grumbled. He had been expecting it, honestly. Velvet had pointed it out too when it was her first year, though she was much quieter about it.

"Is that natural?" Yang asked. She had to admit, whoever he was, he was fairly attractive.

"Unfortunately yes, though that doesn't matter. As I was saying, you won't have to wait in line or anything like that. Just tell me what you would like, and I will bring it to you as soon as I can." The man said while pulling out two chairs for Yang and Ruby to sit on.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said as she sat down. Yang followed suit, flattered at the man's chivalry.

"Now, what would two beautiful ladies such as yourselves like for dinner?" The man asked, a kind smiling adorning his face. Ruby blushed, not used to someone complimenting her looks while Yang, being much more used to such comments, took it in stride.

"Quite the charmer aren't ya?" Yang asked in amusement. It was amusing to see her sister so flustered over a small compliment. "So curly brows, what's on the menu tonight?" Yang asked. Though he normally hated comments on his eyebrows, the man let it slide. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at a woman as stunning as Yang.

"Anything you desire." The man promised.

"Anything?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yes. Just tell me and I will cook it to the best of my ability." The man said.

"Oh, so you're the cook?" Yang asked. She should have made the connection earlier, based off of his wardrobe.

"I an Beacon's resident chef, yes. Now, I hate to rush lovely ladies such as yourselves, but I am fairly busy tonight. What would you like to eat?" The man asked. Ruby blushed again, though it wasn't as prominent this time.

"How about some spaghetti?" Yang asked.

"Of course, and you?" The man asked Ruby.

"Can I have a cheeseburger with extra pickles?" Ruby asked.

"I will bring you a cheeseburger worthy of someone if your beauty." The man promised before rushing away. Ruby sighed as her blush appeared once more. Yang chuckled as she watched her sister turn as red as her hood.

"Okay there, sis?" Yang asked in amusement.

"Yeah. He sure does compliment a lot." Ruby mumbled.

"He's not bad on the eyes either. Dad did say you should make new friends…" Yang commented in a sing song voice. Ruby sunk into her chair, flustered and annoyed.

"I don't need new friends. I have you." Ruby muttered.

"Apologies for the wait, but here you are. Spaghetti with meatballs and a puttanesca sauce, sprinkled with parmesan and mushrooms for the lilac eyed mistress, and a cheeseburger with extra pickles along with french fries for the woman with her silver eyes." The man said, suddenly appearing in front of them. He had a plate of food in each hand. The sisters looked at the chef in surprise and slight shock.

"But you just left." Yang said in disbelief. No one could possibly cook that fast.

"I am very good at my job." The man said as he placed a plate in front of each girl. The sisters inhaled the mouth watering aroma coming off the food. "I have also brought sweet tea if either of you would care for some."

"I'd love sweet tea." Yang said while Ruby nodded in agreement. The man poured a glass for each before stepping back.

"Please enjoy your meal. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." The man said before running off to a different table. Ruby picked up her burger and brought it to her mouth. She took an experimental bite, pausing to chew thoroughly.

"So? Is it good?" Yang asked once her sister had swallowed. Ruby paused for all of two seconds before sinking her teeth into the burger again, this time tearing off a much larger piece.

"Ish amashlg!" Ruby tried saying through a full mouth. Yang was able to get a fairly good idea of what her younger sister had said, so she dug into her pasta with gusto. An avalanche of flavor assaulted the blonde girl's tongue.

"Oh diet, you never stood a chance." Yang blissfully said. Who knew food could taste so good? Unknown to the sisters, other first year students were coming to the same revelation.

"Impossible…" Weiss muttered. How could some cafeteria lunch-boy cook food even better than the chefs at home? As much as she hated to admit it, this was far superior to anything she had ever tasted. Maybe she could get her dad to hire him…

"Nora slow down." Ren advised, though he was largely ignored. The ecstatic girl was too busy demolishing the cake in front of her. Ren sighed as he sipped the wonderful jasmine tea the chef had prepared for him.

 _It's just fish. Really good fish. Don't lose control,_ Blake repeatedly thought to herself as she forced herself to eat her salmon at a slow rate. It was as if this was one of her first trials at Beacon.

"Mmmmm, pizza." Jaune dreamily said to himself. If there was one good thing about faking his transcripts, it was the three quarters full pizza pie in front of him.

"Wonderous, simply wondrous." Pyrrha said. While others seemed to be eating heavily, the redhead chose to eat lightly lest she have stomach problems tomorrow. The chef had somehow turned salad into a flavor packed spectacle. She was tempted to order seconds.

"Now that was good." Yang said as she pushed her empty plate away from herself. Ruby finished a second later.

"I just realized we don't even know his name." Ruby told her sister.

"Huh, how rude of us." Yang said. The chef was cooking them delectable meals, so the least she could do was memorize his name

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" The man asked as he suddenly appeared again and collected their empty plates.

"It was really good. Thank you." Ruby said, a bright smile on her face.

"You, my curly browed friend, are the greatest chef in all the land." Yang complimented.

"You're too kind…" The man trailed off as he scowled in realization, "how rude of me! Forgive my barbaric attitude, but I never got your names." The man apologized, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry about it. My name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang said while gesturing to herself.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Yang's my older sister." Ruby said. "So… what's your name?" The silver eyed girl asked.

"Vinsmoke Sanji, at your service." Sanji said while doing an elegant bow.

"Good to meet you Vinsmoke." Ruby happily said.

"Eh, actually my first name is Sanji. My name follows the pattern of some Mistralien names." Sanji said while apologetically smiling at Ruby. The younger sister lushed in embarrassment before trying to remedy the situation.

"Sorry Sanji. I don't get out a lot." Ruby muttered.

"Think nothing of it, Ruby. Now, would either of you care for anything else?" Sanji asked.

"I'm good." Yang said.

"Uh… do you have any chocolate chip cookies?" Ruby asked. Sanji disappeared only to be back moments later with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Here you are, Ruby." Sanji said.

"How do you that?" Yang asked.

"Do what?"

"Disappear and then reappear in, like, two seconds." Yang said. It wasn't just with her and Ruby, ether. She had seen Sanji blink from table to table.

"I'm very fast." Sanji modestly said. "I have to be. Students get cranky if they have to wait for their food."

"Wait… that's all speed?" Ruby asked, clearly impressed. _I didn't know chefs could be that fast_.

"Yes. I would love to continue our conversation, but I must attend to the others. Have a good night, Yang. Sleep well, Ruby. I will see you both at breakfast." Sanji said, bowing once more, before disappearing in a flurry of speed. The sisters watched him reappear at a table on the other side of the hall, none the worse for wear.

"He hasn't even broken a sweat." Yang commented.

"With speed and stamina like that, I have to wonder why he didn't become a huntsman." Ruby said. "You think he has aura?"

"He's gotta. No one is that fast naturally." Yang said before standing up. "Come little sister, let us change into our pajamas and enjoy a good night's rest."

" _Yawn_ … okay." Ruby said, leaving behind an empty plate of cookies.

 _ **A/N: Chapter 1 end! Hope you enjoyed, I'll see you all at the next one.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon's Chef

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Attack!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either One Piece or RWBY.**

 **Beacon's Chef**

 _ **That very same night, Ruby realised that there was more to Sanji than met the eye.**_

Ruby sat up in her sleeping bag. The hall where all potential first years were sleeping was devoid of light, with the exception of the moonlight shining thrugh her windows. The silver eyed girl glanced to her right and saw her older sister fast asleep. She checked her scroll and saw it was one in the morning. The crimsonette girl was about to lie back down when she saw Sanji walk across the hall.

"... Sanji?" Ruby muttered. _Wonder what he's doing up so late._ Ruby thought to herself. Her curiosity was thoroughly peaked. The fifteen year old girl crawled out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed her way across the hall. Normally she would stay out of other people's business, but she was eager to discover any and all secrets that Beacon might hold. _What if it's a prototype weapon? Or a new species of Grimm? Or a coup-d'etat?_ The silver eyed girl thought to herself in excitement.

 _Ruby's following me? I didn't think anyone would be awake right now._ Sanji thought to himself, sensing Ruby's aura with his haki. The blonde chef didn't bother turning around and confronting her. _She should lose interest soon enough,_ he thought to himself while taking a right. A few more twists and turns later, Sanji had exited the academy. Ruby snaked from tree to tree as she followed Sanji to a cliff.

 _Ozpin?_ Ruby thought to herself in confusion when she saw the headmaster waiting for Sanji, cup of coffee in hand.

"What's so important that you made me get out of bed, Ozpin?" Sanji grumbled. Strangely enough, Ruby hadn't noticed his pajamas until this moment. She forced herself not to giggle when she saw his yellow pajama pants with cartoonish food items on it. His upper body was covered by a matching long sleeve button up.

"As you know, tomorrow our new students will be fighting for entrance into our school." Ozpin said.

"Are you gonna throw them off the cliff like last year?" Sanji asked.

 _He's gonna what!?_ Ruby thought to herself in alarm. Well, at least now she knew…

"Yes. I need you to go into Emerald Forest and lower the Grimm population. There are creatures currently residing there that are too much to handle for first year students." Ozpin said.

 _Why would he send Sanji? He's just a cook._ Ruby thought to herself. This was getting strange. Sure, she knew Sanji was fast, but she wasn't sure of he was ready to fight Grimm.

"... fine. It's not like I have to be up in a few hours to cook for an entire school or anything."

"Thank you, Sanji. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to sleep." Ozpin said, lightly chuckling. Sanji glared at his boss before sighing.

"Just thought you'd want to know, Ruby's hiding behind that tree over there." Sanji said while pointing his thumb in Ruby's direction.

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked as she tried to make herself invisible. _How'd he know!?_

"I am well aware." Ozpin said, clearly amused. "I shall talk to her."

"Alright. Have a good night Ruby." Sanji lazily called out as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Ruby blushed in embarrassment before shyly waving back.

She thought she had done a good job of sneaking, too…

"Be safe, Sanji. I would hate to have to hire an entire staff of new cooks." Ozpin said.

"Oh please, these Grimm are weak as dirt." Sanji said as he crouched at the cliff edge. Without another word, Sanji leapt high into the sky, doing multiple flips in the process. Ruby gasped in surprise. She had never seen anyone leap so high in a single jump.

" **Sky Walk!** " Sanji exclaimed, though Ruby couldn't hear what he had said. Ruby managed to see Sanji seemingly kick the air before disappearing into the night sky.

"Did… did he just fly?" Ruby asked, her curiosity having overpowered her embarrassment.

"I think the better question is, why did you follow Sanji?" Ozpin asked.

"I… I don't know. I got curious?" Ruby said while sheepishly rubbing her arm. "Am I trouble?" The silver eyed girl asked.

"No, though I would suggest apologising to Sanji. It's not polite to follow other people." Ozpin lightly scolded.

"Professor Ozpin, why did you send Sanji out there?" Ruby asked. "Don't you have a school full of veteran huntsmen and huntresses?"

"Ruby, though you have only known him for an afternoon, you must have realized that Sanji is no ordinary cook. In fact, had he desired it, Sanji could have become a huntsman of the highest calibre." Ozpin said, gazing in the general direction Sanji had gone.

"Really?" Ruby asked in awe. "But then, why is he a cook?" The silver eyed girl asked in confusion? _Why would anyone not want to be a huntsman?_

"We all have different callings in life, Ruby. Sanji has always desired to be a chef." Ozpin said.

"Then why did you send him out there?" Ruby asked, getting back to her main point. Already she could hear the faint roar of attacking Grimm.

"I sent Sanji because he has a unique set of skills that sets him apart from nearly everyone on Remnant." Ozpin said.

"Like what?" Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell. If you really want to know, then ask Sanji yourself, though I can't guarantee he'll answer you." Ozpin said, sipping at his coffee.

"..." Ruby let her gaze roam over emerald forest. She briefly saw a flash of fire, followed by the sound of several trees falling to the ground.

"Ruby, during your stay at at my academy, you will see just how big Remnant really is. With that, you will also see just how mysterious and diverse our planet can be. In the times to come, I suggest you keep an open mind." Ozpin said, startling Ruby with his strange speech.

"... okay?" Ruby replied, unsure of how she should be reacting. Any further conversation was cut off when a deep, primal roar was heard from within Emerald Forest. Ruby was legitimately startled, and, in all honesty, a little scared.

"Oh?" Ozpin murmured in surprise.

"W-what was that?" Ruby asked, unable to keep the trembling out of her voice. She wouldn't have been this afraid if she had Crescent Rose, but, as it was, she was just a fifteen year old girl in her pajamas standing on a cliff edge.

"It appears that Sanji has encountered a Beringel." Ozpin stated in amusement.

… **With Sanji…**

"That was right in my ear." Sanji said while rubbing said body part. He causally ducked under a punch from the gorilla Grimm before moving to the right to avoid a second punch. All around Sanji was destroyed forest along with the disintegrating bodies of Grimm. _A Beringel, a goddamn Beringel just had to be in the forest tonight,_ Sanji thought to himself as he sidestepped a thrown Beowolf. The blonde man braced himself while the Beringel picked up another, unfortunate Beowolf. The gorilla Grimm reared back its arm and threw its live projectile with all its might.

" **Collier!** " Sanji exclaimed, kicking the thrown Beowolf in its neck. An audible snap was heard, followed by the sound of flesh and muscle ripping as the Grimm's lower body tried going in its original direction, while the head and neck were stuck against Sanji's foot. Within a second, the Beowolve's head and neck had been torn clean off of its shoulders. Sanji, wanting to capitalize, rushed the Beringel. The opposing Grimm raised a giant fist, ready to crush the annoying blonde man into mincemeat.

" **Cuisseau!** " Sanji exclaimed, blocking the Grimm's punch with the shin of his leg. A small contest of strength ensued, neither combatant willing to give an inch. It was actually comical in a way. The Beringel was almost twice Sanji's size, yet the smaller man was matching the Grimm point for point, and, if the slowly retreating fist was anything to go by, was actually besting the gorilla Grimm. Eventually, the Beringel tired of the contest. With a guttural roar, the dangerous Grimm swept his other hand in Sanji's direction, hoping to send him crashing into a tree or two. The blonde man, easily telegraphing the straightforward attack, jumped over the fist. He then used the Beringel's arm as a platform to leap straight up.

" **Concassé!** " Sanji yelled as he smashed his heel on the Beringel's head. A sickening crack echoed across the battlefield as the bone-like armor in the Grimm's head fractured, multiple cracks appearing along the Beringel's face. However, the Beringel was able to power through the pain. It grabbed Sanji's leg and refused to let go.

"Oh shi-" Sanji was cut off when the Grimm slammed him into the floor, leaving fractures along the ground. Not done, the Grimm picked up and smashed Sanji into the ground again, this time causing the young man to groan in pain. It only got worse as the Beringel repeatedly crushed Sanji into the forest floor below as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll. The thrashing was so sudden and fierce that Sanji couldn't mount any form of defense. After what felt like an eternity, though in actuality wasn't even a full minute, the Beringel finished its assault by throwing Sanji into the tree line. The airborne young man crashed through multiple trees before coming to a stop.

The gorilla Grimm growled softly, watching to see of its opponent had finally been defeated. An uneasy silence hung over the battlefield, though the Grimm took no notice. Right when the Beringel was about roar in victory, it heard soft footsteps emanating from the forest. As if materializing out of the darkness, Sanji re-entered the battlefield. His pajama shirt could hardly be called a shirt anymore, such was the state of it. It hung in tatters, revealing Sanji's muscular upper body. His pants were in better shape, though the leg that the Beringel had used as its personnel joystick was torn off at the knee.

"It's times like these that make me wish I had a cigarette." Sanji causally commented, none the worse for wear. The blonde man showed no sign of injury, aside from the small trickle of blood flowing down his forehead. Though he was dirty from being repeatedly slammed into the ground, then thrown through several trees, Sanji acted as if the brutal assault hadn't happened. The Beringel growled, slowly becoming louder and louder until let out another ear shattering roar.

 _ **ROOAA!**_

Sanji remained unfazed as he gazed at the roaring Grimm before him. "You're all bark and no bite." Sanji said before jumping into action. The Beringel had no time to react as Sanji suddenly appeared in front of him.

" **Gigot!** " Sanji exclaimed. Instead of kicking the opponent's kneecaps, Sanji aimed for the gorilla Grimm's arms, completely robbing it of its balance. In the split second that the Beringel was unprepared, Sanji attacked again.

" **Anti-Manner Kick Course!** " Sanji dug his foot into the Beringel's stomach and, in an extreme show of power and flexibility, kicked the hulking Beringel straight up into the air, his leg being completely perpendicular to the ground when the attack was finished.

" **Sky Walk!** " Sanji said, suing his technique to reach the soaring Grimm.

" **Reception!** " Sanji hooked his leg around the Beringel's neck and kicked him downwards, rocketing towards the ground below.

" **Sky Walk!** " Sanji yelled, blitzing his way to the forest floor below.

" **Diable Jambe:** " Sanji said as his right leg lit up in flames. Moments later the Beringel came rocketing to Sanji's position, unable to do anything to defend itself.

" **Mouton Shot!** " Sanji yelled as he thrust a blazing foot into the Beringel's head. The sound of bone armor breaking mingled with the sound of splattering tissue as Sanji quite literally turned the Beringel's head into mush. The headless body crashed into the ground, twitching twice before disintegrating into nothingness.

"Who's next?" Sanji asked the red eyes glaring at him from within the forest. The older, more experienced Grimm, knowing that fighting Sanji would mean death, retreated while the younger Grimm recklessly charged the young man. Sanji jumped over the approaching Grimm hoards. _The one's attacking me are the young, stupid Grimm. They'll do fine for first years. I have to kill the older ones,_ Sanji thought to himself as he landed in front of an Alpha Beowolf.

" **Collier Shot!** " Sanji yelled as he snapped the Alpha Beowolve's neck with one kick. Sanji disregarded the already disintegrating corpse, instead focusing on the myriad of older, experienced Grimm. Even with his speed and power, Sanji knew that, based off of the Grimm's numbers, it would take him the better part of an hour to finish.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Sanji sarcastically muttered before running towards the nearest Ursa Major.

… **With Ruby and Ozpin…**

Ruby was silent as she listened to Grimm roars intermingled with falling trees. Earlier she had seen another burst of fire within the forest, though that was all she could make out.

"Ruby, I believe you should go back to bed." Ozpin said, sipping at his half full coffee cup.

"What about Sanji?" Ruby asked. It didn't sit well with Ruby's conscience to leave Sanji, even though she wasn't really doing anything to help.

"He can take care of himself. You have an initiation to do tomorrow. You will require adequate rest of you hope to perform admirably." Ozpin said. Ruby silently debated with herself before giving into Ozpin's suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Ruby said as she began the walk back to her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Ruby." Ozpin said, his gaze not leaving the forest. The headmaster stayed there until he was fairly sure that Ruby would not be sneaking back outside. Oum knew she would need to rest for tomorrow. Finally, Ozpin turned around and walked into Beacon, the faint roars of Grimm following him until he had fully entered the building.

… **One hour later…**

 _Maybe I should stop by the kitchen and see how the food stocks are doing. Might as well go shopping while I'm up. I should get a new set of pajamas while I'm at it. These were custom made too,_ Sanji sadly thought to himself as he walked through the dark halls of Beacon. _Of course, I'd have to change first._ Sanji looked at down at what was once a very nice pair of pajamas. His pajama bottoms were covered in grass stains, mud, and small tears. His pajama top was quite literally nothing but a few pieces of cloth hanging off of his shoulders. Three small cuts adorned his right arm when he had let himself relax against an Alpha Beowolf.

"Uh… Sanji?" A meek voice asked from behind the blonde man. Sanji was legitimately startled. _I didn't even sense her. I must be out of it,_ Sanji thought to himself. He turned around and, surprise, saw Ruby standing a few feet away from him. The crimsonette had faint dark circles under her eyes, as if she'd been awake for awhile.

"Ruby? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sanji asked with a raised curly eyebrow. The crimsonette was about to answer, but it was at this point she noticed his state of dress, or rather lack of. Ruby's face burned as brightly as her hood. She quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed once again.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep." Ruby quietly said. "I… I'm sorry for following you." Ruby said while nervously rubbing her hand.

"It's perfectly fine. I understand completely. You were curious, there's no crime in that." Sanji said, being his normal courteous self. He would have bowed, but even he knew that he would have looked ridiculous, given his present state. Ruby peaked at Sanji and quietly gasped when she saw the three cts on his arm.

"You're hurt!" Ruby whisper-yelled while pointing to Sanji's arm. The blonde man gave his arm a bored look before shrugging.

"It's just a scratch. There's no need for you to worry over me, especially when you should be sleeping. You have initiations tomorrow." Sanji reminded, causing Ruby to groan.

"I know, but I can't fall asleep." Ruby meekly said.

"Would you care for something to eat? Drink? It might help you fall asleep." Sanji asked, completely forgetting about his current appearance or his own problems. He would never ignore the problems of a lady. Women came first, above all else.

"You don't have to. You've had a pretty long night yourself." Ruby said.

"Nonsense! I always have time to help beutiful women!" Sanji declared, drawing another blush from Ruby, though, to her credit, it was growing fainter with each compliment Sanji gave her.

"Uh… I guess milk and cookies would help." Ruby said.

"Then follow me to the kitchen." Sanji declared.

"D-don't you wanna c-change first or something?" Ruby asked, once again averting her eyes.

"And make you wait even longer for the sweet bliss of sleep? No, your needs come before mine!" Sanji vehemently said while walking to the kitchen. Ruby, with nothing better to do, followed Sanji to the kitchen. Ruby looked around Beacon's kitchen, this being her first time having actually entered it. Everything was spotlessly clean, yet there was a homey feel to it. Sanji pulled up a stool to the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen and gestured for Ruby to sit down. To the crimsonette's relief, Sanji put on his chef apron, covering his state of undress.

"This is a nice kitchen." Ruby complimented. Sanji couldn't help but feel proud of his workspace.

"Thank you, now what would you like?" Sanji asked.

"Do you have any chocolate chip cookies left?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this, no." Sanji's noble heart nearly broke upon seeing Ruby's sad pout. "However, I can have a fresh batch ready in no more than five minutes." He quickly said.

"I'd like that." Ruby confessed. Sanji set about gathering his ingredients. It amazed Ruby how the blonde man knew exactly where everything was in his kitchen. He never paused to think. Within seconds Sanji was kneading cookie dough, occasionally reminding Ruby to keep her hands away.

"Alright, two minutes and the cookies should be done. In the meantime, how do you take your milk?" Sanji asked while putting the uncooked cookies in one of the many ovens.

"Cold, I guess." Ruby answered. Sanji pulled a jug of milk out of the enormous fridge and handed it to Ruby.

"Hold this for me." Sanji said before going to check on the cookies. Satisfied that they were doing just fine, Sanji grabbed a drinking glass from one of the cupboards and handed it to Ruby.

"You don't want any?" Ruby asked as she poured milk into her cup.

"I'd rather not. I just took stock of the fridge, and I think I'll have to run into Vale for some last minute groceries. I'll have to stay awake for another hour at least." Sanji said.

"But you just finished killing Grimm, and it's already pretty late." Ruby said in slight shock.

"That's the life of a cook. Well, not the Grimm part, at least not for most chefs. It's our job to make sure our clients don't go hungry. Sometimes that means we have to make late night, or early morning depending on how you look at it, grocery runs." Sanji said, lightly chuckling.

"Huh, I never really thought about it. Hey, I was wondering, are there any other cooks here besides you?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. It's just me." Sanji said while checking on the cookies. "They're done." Sanji said while opening the oven. He put an oven mitt on, wanting to protect his precious hands, before pulling out a tray of hot, gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh boy!" Ruby cheered. Sanji slid the cookies off the tray and onto a plate before presenting it to Ruby.

"Careful, it's-"

"Ow!"

"-hot." Sanji finished, chuckling when he saw Ruby fanning her slightly burned tongue. While Ruby tentatively ate her cookies, Sanji went about cleaning whatever mess he'd made.

"Wait, so you're the only chef here?" Ruby asked after swallowing.

"Yes I am." Sanji answered.

"Don't you get overwhelmed?" Ruby asked, sipping at her milk.

"No, not really. It's hardest right before the Vytal Festival, when all schools come to Beacon. I still manage just fine, though. Besides, having just one cook saves Ozpin a lot of money." Sanji said while hanging up his apron.

Coincidentally, Ruby felt her face become as hot as the cookies she was eating.

"So… how long have you been at Beacon?" Ruby asked, wanting to fill the silence.

"Three years, about." Sanji answered. He opened a drawer near the stove and pulled out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. "Is it okay if I light a cigarette?" Sanji asked.

"Y-yeah, go ahead." Ruby said. In truth, she didn't really like the smell of cigarettes, but, considering that Sanji had made her a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, Ruby decided that she could tolerate the smell.

"Thanks. You know, I'm not supposed to be smoking these on school grounds." Sanji commented as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin's asleep, and the only ones here are me and you." Sanji said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Ruby shoved another cookie in her mouth, savoring the goodness of the chocolate chips.

"Am I interrupting something here?" A very familiar voice asked. Ruby nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise. The crimsonette tried to swallow, but ended up trying to force it down her windpipe.

"Ack!" Ruby said as she tried not to choke on her cookie.

"Hello Yang." Sanji warmly greeted, puffing out another cloud of smoke. Ruby turned around and found her sister standing at the doorway, hands on her hips and smiling a cheshire cat grin. The lilac eyed teenager gave Sanji a once over, slightly blushing at the sight. _Looks like his food isn't the only thing that's mouth-watering,_ Yang thought to herself, clearly enjoying the view.

"So Ruby, wanna tell me why you're in the kitchen with a nearly shirtless chef smoking a cigarette?" Yang asked in amusement.

"Uh… I couldn't sleep, so Sanji made me cookies and milk?" Ruby said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"That doesn't explained the shirtless chef." Yang said while pointing her thumb at the cook.

"I can explain that, miss Xiao Long. You see, Ozpin asked me to lighten the Grimm population for tomorrow's initiation." Sanji said. Yang, to her credit, merely raised an eyebrow.

"You? The cook?" Yang skeptically asked.

"Trust me Yang. Ozpin said Sanji isn't any ordinary cook." Ruby said once she had either coughed up or swallowed whatever baked goods were in her throat.

"Well duh. Anyone who can cook food in five seconds definitely isn't ordinary." Yang responded with an eyeroll.

"If I may interrupt, shouldn't you be sleeping Yang?" Sanji asked.

"What, want some alone time with my younger sister?" Yang asked, an amused grin present on her face. Sanji brushed off the comment. He didn't see any need to get worked up over a comment. Ruby, owing to her relative innocence, didn't understand what Yang had been implying. "How old are you, anyways?" Yang asked. He looked young enough, but if he turned out to be older than she thought, then she would have to rethink her attitude towards Ruby and Sanji.

"I'm eighteen." Sanji curtly said.

"Intersting…" Yang said, her grin growing wider and her eyes narrowing.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you both have initiation tomorrow. Once again, I think you should go to sleep." Sanji said.

"Prime meat's right, Ruby. We should get some shut eye." Yang said. Ruby quickly shoved her last cookie into her mouth and downed the remainder of her milk.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sleepy now. Good night, Sanji. Thank you for the cookies." Ruby said while giving the cook a tired smile.

"It was my pleasure. Have a wonderful night, Ruby. Sweet dreams, Yang." Sanji said while washing Ruby's plate and cup.

"Night, cooky." Yang said as she walked out with her sister.

"How'd you know I was in the kitchen?" Ruby whispered as they walked along the hall.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw your sleeping bag was empty. When I saw that you weren't in the bathroom too, I started looking. The kitchen light was on, so I checked there first." Yang explained.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, pausing in the middle to yawn. _Those cookies really did the trick,_ Ruby thought to herself as they padded along the hall.

"Hey Rubes?"

"Yeah?"

You said Sanji was fighting Grimm right? That's why his clothes were torn up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought aura was supposed to protect your clothes too." Yang said, confusion evident on her face. Ruby stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in realization. How had that slipped her mind? Aura protected both the user and whatever clothes they were wearing at the time, otherwise people would go through combat uniforms almost daily.

"I… don't get it either. Maybe his aura ran out, and that's how his clothes were damaged?" Ruby reasoned.

"Who keeps fighting _after_ their aura has run out? It's almost a death sentence." Yang pointed out.

"Ozpin did say there was more to Sanji than met the eye." Ruby said, her voice barely above a whisper as they had entered the room with all the sleeping first year students. _I'll ask him about it tomorrow,_ Ruby thought to herself as she snuggled into her sleeping bag, the world growing darker and darker until she finally fell asleep.

Five minutes later Sanji was sky walking his way to Vale, intent on buying his grocery items.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's the second chapter. A bit of action is always enjoyable. The funnest part of writing this had to be when I envisioned what Sanji's pajamas would look like. If anyone wants to draw that, I would be totally okay with it. Hope you all enjoy, I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beacon's Chef

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Attack!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either One Piece or RWBY.**

 **Beacon's Chef**

 _ **In which Sanji begins to interest other students**_

Weiss was irritated. Ever since yesterday, something had been nagging at her mind. She couldn't quite place what it was. Worse, it all had to do with that blasted cook. Not only had he made a mockery of Atlas' finest chefs, but there was also something vaguely familiar about him. She couldn't recall where she had seen him before. The idea was preposterous. Under what situation would a Schnee heiress have met a chef like Sanji?

The thought stayed with Weiss throughout her morning routine, serving to annoy her even further. As she sat down at a table to eat breakfast, Weiss watched as Sanji zipped from table to table, always willing to serve anyone's needs.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Sanji asked Weiss as he suddenly appeared in front of her. The Schnee heiress fixed a firm gaze on Sanji.

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss asked, though the tone was more curious than accusatory.

"You're Weiss Schee, the elegant heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Sanji answered. If Weiss was affected by the compliment, she gave no indication.

"It's nice to get some positive recognition." Weiss said, more to herself.

"I'm sure it is, but I need to know what you'd like for breakfast." Sanji said.

"Of course. I would like oatmeal with apple slices in it." Weiss said.

"Of course." With that, Sanji blipped away, only to be back seconds later with a bowl. Weiss frowned when she saw no fruit in her breakfast, but then Sanji produced a bright red apple from his pocket. After pulling out a sharp looking knife, Sanji performed a stunning act of knifework. Within seconds, Sanji had cut the apple into even slices and spread them in a floral pattern on the bowl of oatmeal. The act was so quick all Weiss saw was a blur.

"Here you are. I sprinkled it with brown sugar. Would you care for something to drink?" Sani asked. Weiss was shaken out of her stupor when Sanji put his knife away.

"Uh, orange juice will be sufficient." Weiss answered. In the time it took her to blink, Sanji had already filled a glass with freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Here you are. Enjoy your meal." Sanji said while sporting a charming smile equal to that any prince could make. Weiss, though she'd never admit it, found his smile strangely endearing. However, while looking at his face, Weiss realized something she'd missed the other day.

"Stop." Weiss commanded. Sanji, on instinct, obeyed Weiss.

"Yes?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Show me your face." Weiss said, not at all bothered by the oddity of her demand.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked, the perfect picture of confusion.

"Lift your bangs." Weiss clarified. Sanji had a slow moment of realization, as if he'd figured out what Weiss wanted to see.

"I, uh, would rather not." Sanji said, clearly uncomfortable. If he wanted to, he could have just left, but Sanji would never make such a rude gesture towards a woman. Weiss quickly deduced how much of a gentleman Sanji was, so she decided the quickest way to her objective was through his heart.

"Please? I just want to see the other side of your face." Weiss said, her normal scowl morphing into an almost sheepish frown. Sanji didn't stand a chance.

"Of course. Forgive my rudeness." Sanji said, quickly using his hand to brush aside his bangs. Weiss gave a little gasp of surprise before her scowl returned.

"You're supposed to be dead." Weiss stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanji said, giving off a good poker face given the circumstances.

"Don't play dumb with me. Only the Vinsmoke family has curly eyebrows, and only you have both eyebrows pointing to the right." Weiss said. Sanji tuned out the cafeteria, no longer paying attention to his clients.

"..." Sanji said nothing.

"Would you like to explain why veritable royalty is working as a chef at Beacon Academy?" Weiss asked.

"Miss Schnee, I'm sorry but that is none of your business." Sanji said, voice noticeably tense.

"Figuring out why someone from a family on equal standing with the Schnees is working as a cook for students is my business." Weiss said.

"This is personal information and I'm within my rights not disclosing it to you." Sanji said, pushing down his nervousness in favor of a calm demeanor. Weiss frowned, annoyed that Sanji was resisting. It's not like she wanted to do him any harm. She was just curious about why a Vinsmoke would be here of all places. Weiss was about to retort when a familiar voice cut through the din of the dining hall.

"Hey Sanji! How about some b-fast for me and Rubes!?" Yang suddenly called from across the room. Sanji, glad for the distraction, bid Weiss a hasty goodbye before blipping across the hall to the sisters.

"Good Morning Yang. Good Morning Ruby. What would you like for breakfast?" Sanji asked while flashing his charming smile.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top?" Ruby hopefully asked.

"Consider it done. And you?" Sanji asked Yang.

"I'll take some bacon and eggs, sunny side up." Yang said.

"Right away." Sanji said before zipping to the kitchen and bringing the girls their food.

"Thanks Sanji." Ruby said as a plate of pancakes and glass of orange juice appeared in front of her.

"Come to momma." Yang said to herself as she stared hungrily at her food.

"Enjoy your food." Sanji said, ready to blip to another table.

"Hang on cooky. We've got a few questions for you." Yang said. Sanji mentally groaned. _Is everyone going to interrogate me today?_

"I'd be more than willing to answer them, but could it perhaps wait until after breakfast is over?" Sanji asked, putting on as much charm as he could. Yang, though mostly immune to such stunts, still found herself impressed by Sanji's ability to muster up that much charm on a whim. Ruby, bless her soul, had virtually no experience with charming boys. She never stood a chance.

"Sure thing. Take all the time you need!" Ruby said, her face a faint shade of rose. Yang looked at her sister in vague disappointment. _I'll have to teach her how to deal with boys sooner or later._

"Thank you. Enjoy your breakfast girls." With that, Sanji zipped to a table across the room.

"Alright Rubes, wanna tell me why you disobeyed our plan?" Yang asked her sister while going to work on her breakfast.

"He's busy Yang. We can always talk to him after breakfast." Ruby replied as she eagerly stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"Ruby, after breakfast we have to go get ready for initiation. That's gonna take up the entire day. By the time we're done it'll be time to go to sleep. We agreed that breakfast would be the best time to talk to him." Yang told Ruby in her patient older sister tone.

"Oh, I uh kind of forgot about that." Ruby said, forkfull of pancake halfway to her mouth.

"How? This was your plan." Yang said, the beginnings of a smile appearing on her face.

"I don't know. I knew the plan, but then Sanji smiled and my brain went bleh." Ruby said, confusion written over her face.

"Oh, so you liked Sanji's smile then?" Yang asked, her small smile turning into a full blown grin.

"Well, yeah I guess. I like it when everyone smiles. It shows that we're all happy." Ruby explained. Yang had to concede that point to Ruby. Whether she did it intentionally or not, Ruby had just dodged some teasing courtesy of her sister.

"Fine, hurry up and eat your food. We've got to go prepare for initiation." Yang advised, proving her point by wolfing down her bacon. Ruby didn't need to be told twice. She dug into her breakfast with gusto.

…

"Here's your coffee Oz." Sanji said, handing the headmaster his drink without much fanfare. "And for you Ms. Goodwitch, I've prepared a sweet smoothie of blackberries, cherry, and oranges." Sanji gushed as he handed the female professor her fruity smoothie.

"Thank you Sanji, though I don't recall asking you for anything." Glynda said.

"I couldn't let a lady such as yourself stand on this dreary cliff face without some sort of refreshment." Sanji easily said. As if remembering something important, Sanji reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini umbrella. He placed it on Glynda's drink and nodded in satisfaction. Ozpin and Glynda glanced at Sanji, curiosity evident in their expressions.

"What? It's not a fruity smoothie without a colorful umbrella." Sanji said, perfectly confident in his logic.

"Right, thank you Sanji. Would you like to stick around and watch our promising students?" Ozpin offered while gesturing at the screens showing the future first years.

"No thanks. I can't in good conscience watch my precious ladies get into dangerous situations and not help them." Sanji said, looking away from the screen when he saw Ruby and Weiss surrounded by Beowolves. Every fiber in Sanji's body screamed at him to help, but he managed to stay where he was. He glanced at a screen showing Jaune stuck to a tree and chuckled at the dolt's idiocy.

"Very well, I suggest you begin preparations for dinner. I'm sure our students will be very hungry after this." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee. He took a moment to enjoy the rich flavor of his drink, thanking the gods that he had Sanji as his personal chef.

"No one goes hungry on my watch." Sanji said before walking away. Glynda took a sip of her smoothie, humming in enjoyment when she registered the various flavors contained within.

"You know, the little umbrella really does make a difference." Glynda commented as she sipped her smoothie again.

…

"Alright team RWBY, time for our first dinner as a team!" Ruby exclaimed, the perfect picture of excitement.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Yang commented. Blake didn't bother saying anything, her nose buried in a book.

"I hope Sanji knows how to make egg rolls." Ruby wishfully said.

"You know Sanji?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Eh, kind of. Yang and I met him when we got to Beacon. All I really know is that he's a cook." Ruby said as her team sat themselves at a table.

"Nothing else?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he seems like a flirt but that's about all we know." Yang supplied.

"I find the term 'flirt' demeaning. I am a gentleman through and through." Sanji said, blipping in front of the table.

"Hi Sanji! Did you see what we did to the Nevermore?" Ruby asked, hoping that someone else had found her stunt cool.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't bring myself to watch beautiful young ladies such as yourselves put in perilous situations. It's too much for my heart to handle." Sanji said, earning a small laugh from Yang.

"And you say you're not a flirt." Yang said.

"Regardless, what can I get you all for dinner?" Sanji asked.

"Can you make egg rolls?" Ruby asked, having just wiped the small blush off of her face. She really needed to stop getting flustered at Sanji's comments.

"Is the moon shattered?" Sanji countered.

"... so can you make egg rolls?" Ruby asked, not understanding that Sanji had indirectly answered her question.

"Yes, they'll be ready shortly. What about you three?" Sanji asked.

"Seafood pasta please." Blake answered, briefly looking up from her book.

"Submarine sandwich. Make it a big one." Yang said.

"Filet Mignon with a side of cous cous, _Sanji_." Weiss said, stressing Sanji's name. The chef in question gave no reaction beyond a small increase in tension within his frame.

"Of course." Sanji said before disappearing. He returned seconds later, balancing two plates on each hand. "A pasta of crab, mussels, grilled salmon for the young beauty," Sanji placed a plate in front of Blake, "A Submarine sandwich for the lady with locks of gold," a sizeable sandwich was placed infront of Yang, "Filet Mignon and cous cous for the white as snow heiress," Weiss barely noticed the plate, "and finally, specially made egg rolls for the stunning woman in a red hood." Sanji finished as he placed Ruby's food in front of her.

"Thanks Sanji." Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Thank you." Blake quietly said.

"You have my thanks." Weiss said, her gaze never leaving the chef.

"If you need anything, call and I'll come as soon as I can." Sanji said, performing a light bow.

"Actually, remember those questions we had for you earlier?" Yang said, causing Sanji to look at Weiss for a split second.

"Yes, and as much as it pains me to say this, I don't have the time to answer them at this moment." Sanji said in an apologetic tone.

"But we have to register for classes right after dinner. When else are we gonna have time to talk to you?" Ruby asked.

"You know, it almost sounds like you're trying to avoid our questions." Yang commented. Though it was mostly meant as a joke, there was a hint of accusation in her tone.

"I believe I have some inquires I'd like answered as well, Sanji." Weiss jumped in, seeing an opportunity to get some answers. Sanji looked helpless, unsure of how to refuse three gorgeous girls.

"Why are you all so interested in Sanji?" Blake suddenly asked, eyebrow cocked. Ruby and Yang looked at each other before shrugging.

"He's an 18 year old chef who's super fast and cleared out Emerald Forest last night. That should warrant some curiosity." Yang answered. Ruby nodded in agreement. Blake looked at Weiss expectantly. The heiress glanced at Sanji and saw an almost pleading look on his face. For whatever reason, Sanji seemed desperate to not have any information on his origins revealed.

"Well, as an heiress, I've had my share of gourmet chefs, and I'm just curious as to how Sanji eclipses them in skill yet only works as a chef for Beacon Academy." Weiss said, practically feeling the relief emanating from Sanji.

"You do realize Sanji is perfectly within his rights to keep his personal life to himself?" Blake said. Really, she was defending the right to privacy more than Sanji specifically, but the chef was grateful nonetheless.

"Yeah, but… we were just curious. I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that." Ruby said, guilt beginning to settle within her. "I'm sorry Sanji. I won't annoy you again." Ruby apologized, shoulder slumping as the guilt took over her body. It was too much for Sanji.

"Really, It's no problem Ruby! I'm just busy is all!" Sanji quickly said, trying to cheer Ruby up. "D-don't feel bad! Here," Sanji disappeared before reappearing with a plate of cookies in his hand, "I made a fresh batch of cookies! Half are regular chocolate chip while the other half are white chocolate chip!" Sanji placed the plate in front of Ruby.

"Thanks Sanji… " Ruby muttered, half heartedly picking up a cookie. It almost physically pained Sanji to see a sweet girl like Ruby sad.

"There's no reason to feel bad! Uh," Sanji looked almost comically panicked, "how about some ice cream? Or a strawberry shortcake? Chocolate fondu?" Sanji rambled, reappearing with each food in his arm the moment he mentions it. Soon he had various plates balanced on his arms and even one balanced on his head.

"Sis, everything's good. No need to be down in the dumps." Yang said while nudging Ruby with her shoulder.

"More importantly, why are you trying so hard to cheer Ruby up?" Weiss asked Sanji who by this point had taken to balancing more dishes on his left leg. The fact Sanji managed to keep his balance said something about his equilibrium.

"A man who wouldn't do anything to cheer up a woman doesn't deserve to call himself a man." Sanji said, momentarily dropping his panicked state in favor of a more serious one. It would have been impressive had he not been balancing so many dishes on his person.

"That's… neat." Yang said, a little thrown off by the sheer conviction Sanji had expressed.

"Don't you have other students to attend to?" Blake asked, causing Sanji to wince.

"Oh, shit. I'll just leave these here." Sanji said as he quickly deposited all his dessert dishes on the team's table. With a hasty goodbye, Sanji blitzed his way from table to table, quickly bringing out food for the neglected students.

"So, do we just eat this?" Yang asked as the team stared at all the dessert in front of them.

"That's a lot of sugar." Blake observed.

"You like sugar don't you Rubes? Have at it." Yang told her sister.

"Sorry Yang. I'm not really in the mood for sugar right now." Ruby said, nibbling at the cookie in her hand.

"Are you really that bummed?" Yang asked her sister.

"Shouldn't you be too? You heard Blake. We were invading his privacy and stuff."

"It's not that big a deal. Sanji said everything was cool, so no need to mope." Yang said, wrapping an arm around her sister.

"I guess." Ruby mumbled. _Only my second day here and I've already messed up,_ Ruby thought to herself. Looking back, she would later admit she was being unfair with herself, but at the moment Ruby felt like a bad person.

"Let me take these for you." Sanji said as he appeared in front of the table, empty dishes already in hand. He frowned when he saw Ruby still moping.

"There's no need to be sad, really." Sanji said, already feeling himself beginning to panic. Food wasn't working. What else could he do? Food was his thing. "How about this, I'm busy with work for the rest of the week, but I have Saturday off. You can ask me anything you want then." Sanji suggested.

"She accepts!" Yang suddenly said, much to Ruby's surprise.

"Wha-" Ruby began. Yang suddenly shoved a slice of cake in the silver eyed girls mouth.

"She'd be happy to!" Yang cheerily said.

"Of course, you three ladies are also welcome to come. I understand you had a few things to ask me too." Sanji said, glancing at Yang and then Weiss.

"No thank you." Blake immediately said, her nose buried in her book.

"I'm getting together with some friends on Saturday, so no can do. Also Weiss is busy that day." Yang said.

"Wait I'm no-" Weiss was cut off when Yang shoved a cupcake into her mouth. Sanji merely raised a curly eyebrow. He loved women, but didn't claim to understand them.

"Very busy! It looks like it'll just be you and Ruby!" Yang said. Upon hearing her name, Ruby finished the cake in her mouth in one hasty swallow.

"Wait wha-" Yang shut Ruby up with a cookie. Blake looked up from her book, bored confusion evident on her face. She was about to say something, but a not so subtle threat from Yang and a bowl of ice cream caused her to keep quiet.

"Pick her up at 1 and have her back before midnight." Yang listed off. "Oh and wear something casual. No need for a suit and tie." Yang said. Ruby suddenly swallowed, wincing as she gulped down unchewed cookie bits.

"Yang what's goi-" This time Yang used a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries to shut Ruby up.

"You can go now." Yang said.

"Oh, okay. Should I take all this desert with me?" Sanji asked as looked at all the plates he had brought. _I really overdid it,_ Sanji thought to himself.

"Leave the cookies and ice cream." Yang said. Sanji nodded as he gathered all the food to redistribute among the other students. No point in wasting perfectly good food after all.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your meal. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for causing you to feel this way Ruby. Have a good night." Sanji said before blipping away. Ruby, a few seconds later, managed to swallow the fruit and chocolate.

"Yang! What was that!?" Ruby demanded while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What was what?" Yang asked, feigning innocence.

"That thing with the cake and the cookies and the strawberries, which were actually really good not gonna lie, and saying you and Weiss and Blake couldn't come!?" Ruby whisper yelled.

"Chill Rubes. You know, I was expecting a little more gratitude from you."

"For what? Nearly suffocating me to death with food?" Ruby said.

"For setting you up on your first ever date~" Yang said in a sing song voice.

"... wait what?"

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone. Yes, it's me and I know it's been a while. Things have been busy as of late and with me starting college in a couple weeks it's only gonna get busier. As much as I want to, i can't make any promises regarding consistent updates. It's not fair to you all, I know, but I just can't find the time the to write.**_

 _ **One thing I'd like to make clear regarding this particular story is that I'm not taking it seriously in regards to a deep, narrative plot. This is more of a story where I can have fun with it. One such example is Yang roping Ruby into a date with Sanji. The story will still have its serious and plot driven moments, but for now it's more of a lighthearted story.**_

 _ **I can't promise anything as to when I'll update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Beacon's Chef

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Attack!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either One Piece or RWBY.**

 _ **Where Sanji showcases his contempt for a certain group of bullies**_

"I hate you, you know that?" Ruby grumbled, sinking farther into her seat.

"You love me." Yang said, not at all fazed by Ruby's negativity. Currently seated in the dining hall, the four girls were waiting for their lunch. Seated with them was their good friends from team JNPR.

"Hate you."

"Love me."

"Hate you."

"Love me."

"Why'd you have to go and make things awkward for me and Sanji?" Ruby asked.

"Awkward? Things haven't gotten awkward." Yang responded.

"Yes it's awkward!" Ruby said.

"Uh, someone want to fill us in?" Jaune asked.

"Yang strong armed Ruby into a date with Sanji." Weiss answered while inspecting her nails.

"Wait what?" Jaune once again asked.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Pyrrha scolded.

"Right!?" Ruby said while gesturing towards the invincible girl.

"You do realize you don't have to go on a date with him, right?" Blake said, looking up from her book. "If it bothers you that much then just tell Sanji you'd rather not." Yang, through some quick thinking, decided to use Blake's point to her advantage.

"Sorry Rubes. Does a date with Sanji sound that horrible?" Yang asked, feigning regret.

"Well… I mean… no, maybe? I don't know." Ruby stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"You don't like him." Yang more stated than questioned.

"Of course I like him!" Ruby quickly defended. "Wait, not like that!" Ruby quickly corrected upon realizing her mistake.

"Then why're you spazzing out over this?" Yang asked.

"I've never been on a date before and I'm afraid things will get awkward between me and Sanji." Ruby said. Almost as if on cue, Sanji blipped in front of their table, arms covered with plates.

"Sorry about the wait. My timing has been a little off today." Sanji said with an embarrassed chuckle. Upon seeing the chef, Ruby felt her face heat up. Her Social awkwardness took over as she looked down at the table.

"It wasn't really much of a wait anyways." Yang commented as Sanji handed out plates to both teams. Sanji raised a curly eyebrow when he reached Ruby. The silver eyed girl had mumbled a quiet thank you without even looking at him.

"Ruby are you okay?" Sanji couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, w-why wouldn't I be?" Ruby quickly answered, briefly glancing at Sanji while doing so.

"You look a little red." Sanji said.

"Of course I look red. Red hair, red clothes, red weapon, red hood! Red, red, red! I'm full of red!" Ruby rambled out of nervousness.

"Uh huh, well if you need anything let me know." Sanji said, his face betraying his amusement. With that, Sanji ran off into his kitchen. The table was silent for a handful of seconds before Yang coughed into her hand.

"So… red huh?"

"Shut up." Ruby ordered as she let her head fall onto the table.

"That was painful to watch." Yang continued.

"I said shut up." Ruby halfheartedly repeated from her face down position.

"And I thought I was awkward." Jaune joked before biting into his pizza.

"See what I mean?I can't even have a normal conversation with Sanji now. How can I go out on a date with him?" Ruby said, finally sitting up to dig into her food.

"Rubes, it's just a date. Nothing bad will happen if things don't work out." Yang said in an effort to comfort her sister.

"You don't know that. What if Sanji doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Ruby, this is Sanji we're talking about. He's too much of a sap to stop being friends with you. Besides, if he does turn out to be a jerk, then your big sister will just have to set him straight!" Yang declared while draping an arm over Ruby. Such was Yang's enthusiasm that Ruby began to feel happier just by being around her.

"Just stay away from his hands. I want to keep eating his food and I can't do that if he has broken fingers." Ruby joked, emphasizing her point by finishing her food.

"We'll break his legs instead!" Nora declared, earning a laugh from the group.

"What a freak!" A male voice was heard a few tables away.

"Speaking of breaking legs…" Nora muttered as her grin turned into a grimace. A few tables away, Cardin and his team could be seen picking on a girl. The student, named Velvet Scarlatina, was clearly a faunus, and clearly uncomfortable with Cardin's heckling.

"Are they real?" One of Cardin's lackeys asked.

"No way. They're totally fake." Another nameless cronie commented.

"I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha murmured with surprising malice.

"You're not the only one." Blake said while glaring at Beacon's resident bully. Ruby was about to comment when she noticed something strange. As she looked around, she saw a lot of second, third, and fourth years slowly backing away from the scene. What's more, many of them had panic and shock written all over their faces. One was even signalling for the group of bullies to stop. Cardin rolled his eyes and ignored the warning.

"They're real. Watch." Cardin said as he all of a sudden grabbed one of the girl's rabbit ears and roughly pulled on it. In that moment, every upperclassmen had the same thought.

 _He shouldn't've done that_

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet said, her voice betraying just how much having her rabbit ears pulled hurt.

"See? I told you they we-" Cardin got no further as Sanji appeared out of nowhere, hand around the wrist that was holding Velvet's ear. Though Cardin was a good few inches taller than him, Sanji seemed to have a much bigger presence.

"Let. Her. Go." Sanji demanded. The glare he sent Cardin was so intense that Cardin almost did the smart thing and let Velvet go.

Almost.

"Or what?" Cardin shot back.

"I'll break you." Sanji confidently said, not at all intimidated by Cardin and his goons.

"As if you cou-aah!" Cardin hissed as Sanji applied an enormous amount of pressure on the bullie's wrist. Cardin felt his bones protest, likely to break in a few more seconds. The bully quickly let go of Velvet's ear. Cardin's wrist began glowing with aura as he worked to minimize the pain and damage he had received.

"Are you hurt, Velvet?" Sanji immediately asked, turning around to ignore Cardin and his gang. Sanji adopted a worried expression as he looked over Velvet.

"I'm okay Sanji." Velvet gratefully said. She reached up and tentatively touched her rabbit ear, only to quickly retract her hand and mumble in pain.

"Your ear never bends like that." Sanji stated, his glare making a return.

"Sanji please don't hurt them." Velvet quietly asked.

"I'm sorry Velvet, but I cannot allow this to continue." Sanji said as he turned to face Cardin. The bully, hand now damage free, glared at Sanji.

"The Hell do you want?" Cardin asked, his teammates slowly moving to back him up.

"I will never forgive what you've done to Velvet." Sanji said.

"She's just some dumb animal." Cardin responded, causing Velvet to flinch. It killed Sanji to see Velvet feel so rejected and alone. Sanji took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Sanji darkly commented. Cardin and his team guessed that Sanji meant to fight them. Cardin was more than willing to show this cook a lesson, so he gladly raised his fists as his group followed suit.

"Oh boy, we might have to step in here." Yang muttered as she made to exit her seat.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"It's four on one Rubes. Those aren't very good odds." Yang answered. Before Yang could say anything else, the fight began. Cardin made the first move, throwing a right hook Sanji's way. The chef leaned away from the punch with practiced ease. Before Cardin could pull back his fist, Sanji slammed his knee into Cardin's stomach, briefly bringing the large bully off his feet. Cardin's mouth opened in a silent scream as he collapsed to his knees and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Stay. I'm not done with you yet." Sanji told the kneeling form of Cardin. The chef ducked under a punch courtesy of one Cardin's teammates. Sanji briefly blurred out of existence before reappearing, foot planted firmly between his opponent's shoulder blades. As the poor lackey began to fly forwards, Sanji pivoted on one foot and kicked the teenager's chest, completely halting his previous momentum. The student smacked bonelessly into a table, now taken out of the fight. Sanji glanced at the last two members of Cardin's group. He could see fear written all over their faces. Sanji would be lying if he said he didn't find it satisfying. Not wanting to waste time, Sanji blurred out of eyesight once again. A split second later the chef reappeared between both boys. In a handstand, Sanji hit both opponents at the same time with sweeping kicks to their abdomens. Sanji jumped out of his handstand right as both students collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Now, where were we?" Sanji asked as he glared at Cardin. Said teenager had shakily made his way to his feet, one hand still clutching his stomach in pain. Cardin, to his credit, refused to back down even though he was clearly outclassed.

"You're lucky I don't have my weapon. Otherwise I'd destroy you." Cardin boasted.

"I doubt that." Having said his piece, Sanji blurred forwards, reappearing in front of Cardin. Sanji raised a leg and brought it down on Cardin's shoulder. Not giving him time to recover, Sanji spun and kicked the back of Cardin's leg, causing the bully to fall to one knee. Sanji finished by kicking Cardin's face, knocking him backwards as a result. Sanji stood over the prone form of Cardin who, impressively, was still conscious. Sanji glared down at Cardin, who, by this point, had begun to feel the fear his teammates felt. Wordlessly, Sanji raised his leg, intent on stomping Cardin into oblivion. The bully's eyes widened as he saw the heel of Sanji's foot hover over his face. Sanji raised his leg a little higher before bringing his foot down in a hard late did the students realize what Sanji was going to do. Velvet gasped before trying to stop Sanji.

"Don't do i-!"

"Sanji Stop!" Glynda ordered as the cafeteria doors swung open. The order seemingly came too late as Sanji's foot met the floor, creating an audible crack. The entire dining hall was silent, save for some panicked panting. Cardin, eyes wide in fear in surprise, shakily turned his head to look at the hole Sanji's foot had created next to his head. The chef's foot was buried up to his ankle, such was the force of the stomp.

"I just crushed your head." Sanji murmured so only Cardin could hear. "Remember this next time you think about harming Velvet."

"What is going on here!?" Glynda demanded as she marched up to Sanji.

"He was picking on Velvet. You know how I feel about people picking on girls." Sanji answered while lifting his foot off the hole he'd created.

"Sanji, finish serving lunch. Afterwards I want you in Ozpin's office." Glynda commanded. "As for you Cardin, take your teammates to the Nurse. I'll deal with you later." With a flick of her riding crop, Glynda repaired all damage caused by Sanji's fight.

"C'mon, I have a first aid kit in the kitchen." Sanji told Velvet, holding his hand out politely.

"Sanji you didn't have to hurt them so much. Now you've gone and gotten yourself in trouble." Velvet murmured with just a hint of reproach.

"Guess my temper got the better of me again, huh?" Sanji said, sheepishly chuckling.

"This isn't funny. You could get punished." Velvet said while softly punching Sanji's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about your ear." Sanji said. Any further talk was cut off once the duo entered the kitchen. Slowly, the dining hall returned to it's usual noisy state, most conversation topics centering around the fight.

"Well, guess he didn't need help after all." Yang said.

"That's an understatement. He completely outclassed them." Weiss responded.

"You know, with all the eccentric teachers and stuff, I guess it makes sense that even the chef is odd and strong." Jaune thought out loud.

"Ozpin said he was really strong, but I didn't know he was at this level." Ruby murmured, eyes wide in amazement. The way Sanji had come to Velvet's defence when no one else would, his complete lack of fear when facing Cardin, and concern for Velvet afterwards had really struck with Ruby. _Sanji's so amazing. He's like a… a… a…_

 _He's like a hero,_ Ruby realized, her chest suddenly feeling like it was filled with butterflies.

 _ **A/N: Salutations, oh wonderful readers! Consider this my way of saying I'm not dead, at least at the moment of writing this. Finding time to write has been a challenge, but it's become a way for me to decompress from the stresses of college, so I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently.**_

 _ **There was a fight this chapter, well, kinda. It wasn't much of a fight, but it had to happen. It was a perfect way to showcase Sanji's protective nature of women and I got to write Cardin getting the stuffing beat out of him. It's a win win.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your continued support. I really do appreciate your patience with my inconsistent uploads. The good news is, with thanksgiving break right around the corner, I'll have more time to write, so look forward to that.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Beacon's Chef

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Attack!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either One Piece or RWBY**

 _ **After lunch, Sanji goes to Ozpin's office**_

"What do you want Oz?" Sanji asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Glynda told me about the spectacle at lunch. How is miss Scarlatina?"

"She'll be fine. Her ear's gonna be crooked for a few days, but it's nothing some rest and carrot cake can't fix." Sanji answered.

"Carrot cake?" Ozpin couldn't help but ask.

"It's her favorite dessert, and before you say anything, yes I know it's ironic"

"Very well then. Now, I'm sure you know the reason I called you here."

"I'm in trouble for what I did to that student and his friends?" Sanji asked.

"What? Of course not. I would prefer if you didn't make a habit of this, but what young Winchester did was indeed wrong." Ozpin said.

"I'll try to keep from kicking people then." Sanji dryly stated.

"Besides, all students signed waivers before enrolling here. We're not liable for any and all damages they receive during their stay. That includes a beating from my chef." Ozpin said while shrugging.

"Then why did you call me here?"

"The students will be taking a trip to Forever Fall for a school assignment and I would like you to chaperone." Ozpin answered. Sanji raised a curly eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"For the student's protection of course."

"Ozpin, you've never asked me to chaperone this field trip. Why now?" Sanji said, curious suspicion evident in his voice.

"I'm sure you've heard of the recent string of White Fang sightings and robberies?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news."

"Someone somewhere is plotting something big, and I'm positive this has something to do with it. As such, from now on I'd like to err on the side of caution when it comes to my students. I want you to go as added protection." Ozpin answered. _More than that, I want you to make sure nothing happens to Ruby. Her silver eyes make for an important target,_ Ozpin added silently.

"Fine, I'll go. Maybe I can collect some sap for breakfast while I'm at it." Sanji said, muttering that last part to himself.

"I will need you to make lunch for the class. It doesn't have to be anything fancy." Ozpin added.

"I'll make some Bentos." Sanji said, already making a mental list of what he would need.

"I'll leave all that to you. Thank you for your time Sanji. You can go now." Ozpin said while motioning for Sanji to leave.

"Good talk, Oz." Sanji said before entering the elevator.

… **The next day…**

"Aren't you all excited? We're going to Forever Fall!" Ruby cheered.

"We're going to collect sap." Weiss pointed out.

"At Forever Fall!" Ruby reiterated.

"Ruby really likes field trips." Yang explained while smiling at her sister's display of excitement.

"They are indeed fun." Pyrrha added. She spared a glance at Jaune, who was with Cardin's group and seemed to be carrying all their supplies for them. The prodigies smile dimmed a bit at the sight.

"Make sure to grab a lot of sap Ren." Nora told her best friend.

"I will." Ren promised. Any further talk was interrupted when Glynda walked into the classroom.

"Class, the airship is here. Make sure you have your weapons and anything else you may need as we won't be returning until evening." Glynda instructed. The class followed Glynda until they were out in the courtyard, near where the airships dock. Oddly, there was someone already there waiting for them. The figure was leaning against the wall with an almost comically large backpack on the floor next to him.

"Huh, I didn't know Sanji would be going with " Yang commented upon recognizing the figure. Ruby became noticeably tense upon hearing this, her face becoming a faint shade of red. Sanji looked up from his scroll and smiled when he saw team RWBY.

"Let me guess, you're going to Forever Fall?" Sanji asked.

"Yep, and you're coming with us?" Yang said.

"Ozpin wanted me to go along for extra protection. I figure I might as well collect sap for tomorrow's breakfast while I'm at it." Sanji answered. "Hey, isn't that idiot part of your team?" Sanji asked Pyrrha after seeing Jaune enter the airship with Cardin and his gang. Though Pyrrha was somewhat irked that Sanji had called Jaune an idiot, she let it slide. After all, the only experience Sanji has had with Jaune was watching him get launched into a tree and having to break him out of his rocket locker the other day.

" _Jaune_ is our team leader yes." Pyrrha answered.

"Then why's he with those scumbags?" Sanji asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Pyrrha admitted, her smile disappearing from her face.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." Sanji said in an attempt to cheer Pyrrha up.

"Thank you Sanji."

"I think we should get on the airship." Blake said. Looking around, the group realized they were the only ones not inside yet. The group of friends quickly entered the ship and found a corner to occupy.

"Sanji, don't you think you're a little overdressed for sap collecting?" Weiss asked upon inspecting Sanji's choice of clothes. The chef had chosen black dress pants and dress shoes on his legs while his upper half was clothed in an orange dress shirt and a black vest over that. To top it all off, he was wearing a black tie.

"You're wearing heels." Sanji countered.

"They're combat heels." Weiss defended

"Then these are combat clothes." Sanji decided while gesturing to his outfit. Weiss felt like she should argue, but couldn't really think of anything to counter with.

"Fancy combat clothes. Try dressing more casually for Saturday, right Rubes?" Yang asked her sister. Said girl didn't bother answering. Come to think of it, Ruby hadn't said a word ever since they got to the airship. Confused, Yang glanced at Ruby, who was looking out the window. Upon closer inspection, Yang saw that Ruby would frequently glance at Sanji before going back to window watching. Yang didn't fail to notice the red on Ruby's face that would appear every time she looked at a certain chef. Checking to make sure Sanji wasn't paying attention, Yang stepped closer to Ruby.

"You okay Rubes? You've been pretty quiet." Yang whispered.

"I'm okay Yang." Ruby responded, giving her older sister a small smile.

"Then what's with the silent treatment?" Yang asked.

"I… I don't know. I looked at Sanji and suddenly I couldn't talk or anything." Ruby answered honestly.

"You were able to talk to him yesterday. Why's today any different?" Yang pressed. She could see infatuation slowly overtaking her sister. Now she just had to help Ruby realize it too.

"Uhm, his clothes?" Ruby hesitantly said.

"Clothes?" Yang repeated, her trademark grin beginning to take hold.

"I really like what he's wearing." Ruby quietly said.

 _Bingo,_ Yang thought to herself. She now had an angle to work from.

"I guess you're right. Those are some really nice threads he's got on." Yang said.

"Uh huh."Ruby murmured, too focused on glancing at Sanji to say anything.

"They look comfy, and well made. I don't see a single wrinkle on him anywhere. He must take very good care of them." Yang mused. Ruby glanced at her sister, unsure of where she was going with this. "It really fits his body type too."

"Uh…"

"I mean, that shirt is obviously tailor made. Not too tight, not too lose, but juuuust right. Hell, I can see those lickable biceps from here" Yang whispered, a lecherous grin adorning her face. Ruby turned a stunning shade of scarlet as she listened to her sister.

"Yang! Stop talking!" Ruby hissed.

"What? Am I wrong?" Yang teased.

 _No,_ Ruby thought to herself, but refused to give Yang the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"Don't get me wrong, his upper body is to die for, but dear Oum look at those legs." Yang said, her face starting to mirror Ruby's shade of red, though it was much fainter.

"Yang!" Ruby whisper shrieked in embarrassment, though that didn't stop her from looking at the aforementioned legs.

"Don't you just love the way his pants hug those legs?" Yang continued, her tone becoming more and more seductive. Ruby refused to answer, hoping that her silence would cause Yang to stop.

 _Stupid Yang with her stupid words,_ Ruby thought to herself. _She's not wrong though. Sanji's legs are i bet they feel really nice and firm,_ Ruby absentmindedly mused. It took Ruby all of three seconds to realize what had just gone through her mind. _NO! BAD BRAIN! Stop thinking of filth!_ Ruby mentally yelled at herself. Yang, upon seeing that they were nearly at Forever Fall, decided to end things with a bang.

"You know…" Yang began before leaning in and whispering into Ruby's ear, "... he's got a perfect ass."

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. Ruby shrieked in indignation and rage as she tackled Yang to the floor.

"Stupid!stupidstupidstupidstupid!" Ruby eloquently exclaimed while raining death upon her sister, or Ruby liked to believe. If Yang's joyous laughter was anything to go by, Ruby's punches were doing almost nothing.

"Should we do something?" Sanji asked while watching Yang put Ruby in a headlock.

"This is normal for them." Weiss answered without looking at the sisters.

"They were bound to have one of their scuffles eventually." Blake added, nose scrunching up in disgust when she saw Ruby lick Yang's arm.

"Ew! Ruby that's gross!" Yang exclaimed while backing away from her sister and trying to shake saliva off her arm. Ruby responded by sticking her tongue out at Yang.

…

"Don't wander too far. There have been reports of Grimm activity in the area and I know Sanji would be very annoyed to have to save one of you." Glynda told the students in front of her.

"Don't listen to her. I would be honored to come to the rescue of any one of you fine ladies." Sanji said, charming smile evident for the world to see.

"What about the boys?" Glynda quietly scolded.

"What _about_ the boys?" Sanji said with a careless shrug for added measure.

"He's joking, right Sanji?" Glynda reassured while sending an unspoken threat towards Sanji.

"Sure." Sanji dismissively said.

"Well, go and collect your sap everyone. Meet back here in an hour for lunch." Glynda said, internally sighing at her fellow chaperone's personality. As the class began to disperse, Sanji noticed the idiot, Joel or something like that, following Cardin and his team. While he couldn't care less what the dunce did, Sanji did care about the hurt Pyrrha seemed to be experiencing from him. _Eh, I'll look into it later. Right now I need to grab all the sap I can get my hands on_ , Sanji thought to himself before glancing into his oversized backpack, which was full of oversized jars. With a satisfied nod, Sanji shouldered the backpack and walked into Forever Fall, no particular destination in mind.

… **30 minutes later…**

"Perfect, just a few more jars and I'll be done." Sanji said to himself in happiness as he screwed the lid onto another jar full of sap. After shouldering his backpack, Sanji went in search of another tree.

"... you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." A voice that Sanji immediately identified as Pyrrha said in the distance. Curious, Sanji did a quick sweep of the area with his haki, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha walking in his direction. _Joel… josh… ah screw it. Joel killed a Grimm huh? Didn't know the kid had it in him,_ Sanji thought to himself in dull surprise.

"... could you think that polarity is the ability to control poles?" Sanji recognized Weiss' voice.

"I used my context clues!" The pleasant voice of Ruby defended. The trio of girls emerged from behind a tree, Pyrrha hiding a giggle behind her hand.

"Oh, hello Sanji!" Pyrrha greeted upon recognizing the chef. Ruby nervously smiled at Sanji, her earlier conversation with Yang coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Hello oh wonderful ladies." Sanji graciously greeted, adding a bow for added effect.

"How goes your sap collecting?" Pyrrha politely asked as the trio of girls came to a stop in front of the chef.

"Wonderful, I've almost finished getting everything I need. If I may ask, what happened with your team leader and that Grimm over there?" Sanji inquired while nodding in the direction the girls had come from.

"How'd you know about that?" Weiss asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm the chaperone. I'm aware of what all my charges are doing."

"Okay, but how?" Weiss asked again.

"It's one of the things I can do. You see, I've got an ability known as-"

"Ruby! We're back!" Yang exclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind a tree, Blake and Glynda in tow.

"Three more stunning women? My day has gotten a whole lot better." Sanji said. Blake rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the flirtatious chef.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you too handsome." Yang said, an amused smile adorning her face.

" , the Grimm has already been taken of. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Pyrrha apologised.

"Regardless, we have to make sure there aren't anymore Grimm in the area." Glynda said.

"I can do a quick check of the area if you want." Sanji offered.

"That would help, thank you." Glynda said. Sanji closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"That was the only one. We're good." Sanji confidently said.

"How can you be so sure? All you did was close your eyes." Weiss asked in mild disbelief.

"I'm sure because of this thing I can do called-"

"Hey guys! I've got great news!" Jaune said, running up to the group.

"And what might that be?" Pyrrha asked, noticeably happier.

"Cardin won't be annoying any of us anymore. Also, I may or may not have killed an Ursa. By myself. With my strength. And my brawn." Jaune tried to subtly flex, but it was painfully obvious.

"I'm sure that's a sign of progress." Pyrrha said, ecstatic that her team leader was back.

"Well, it seems everything here is under control. I'll be taking my leave. Sanji, keep an eye out in case any Grimm show up." Glynda instructed before walking away.

"Well, what would you all like to do now?" Pyrrha asked.

"We've got an hour to kill before lunch. Any ideas?" Yang added.

"Wanna play tag!?" Ruby suggested, already jumping in excitement.

"Tag?" Blake asked.

"Tag!" Ruby confirmed.

"That sounds childish." Weiss criticized.

"And fun. I'm down." Yang said.

"It does sound entertaining." Pyrrha added with a nod of her head.

"Let me call Nora and Ren. I'm sure they'll wanna play too." Jaune said while pulling out his scroll.

"Where'd they go anyways? I thought they went with Yang and Blake to find Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby asked.

"Oh, Ren had to stop and collect more sap. Nora wouldn't cooperate otherwise." Uang answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, then call them. More people means more fun. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge." Ruby said while looking at Blake and Weiss.

"... fine." Weiss consented.

"Okay." Blake said. Truth be told tag was a favorite game of hers. Blake's semblance gave her an unfair advantage, one she was all too willing to exploit.

"Great! Oh I'm so excited!" Ruby said in exhilaration.

"What about you, handsome? Wanna play?" Yang asked while glancing at Sanji.

"Sure, I'll finish collecting sap later." Sanji said, carefully leaning his backpack against a tree.

"Alright, so once Nora and Ren get here we can play." Jaune said.

"Question, are we allowed to use our weapons?" Blake asked.

"Duh, that's what makes it fun." Ruby said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Say what now?" Jaune asked in surprise and rising dread.

"Anymore rules?" Yang asked while extending her gauntlets.

"Don't you think the whole weapons thing is a little-" Jaune was cut off.

"No timeouts, no tag backs, no safe spaces." Ruby said, Crescent Rose already in her hands.

"Guys someone could get hurt." Jaune desperately reasoned.

"Is just one person going to be it at a time?" Sanji asked while loosening his tie.

"Can we please discuss this?" Jaune was largely ignored.

"For now. Later we can decide whether we want to up the ante." Ruby answered.

 _You know what, it's no big deal. So what if we'll be using dangerously sharp weapons and guns? I was the reigning tag king back home. I got this,_ Jaune thought, mentally hyping himself up.

…

"I so do not got this." Jaune said, trying to keep the panic in his voice under control. The poor boy was hiding behind a rock, explosions and gunshots going off behind him. Jaune peeked over the boulder only to see Ren backflip away from a punch courtesy of Yang.

"Hold still ninja boy!" Yang called out after Ren dodged another punch.

"And be it? I think not." Ren said, effortlessly doing the splits to duck under a punch. Yang growled as she ready to try and hit Ren again. However, the blonde bombshell caught movement in the corner of her eye. Without warning, Yang punched both hands forward, launching herself backwards with the recoil.

"Uh oh." Weiss murmured before Yang flipped and, without stopping, patted Weiss' head.

"Gotcha!" Yang called out in success, still flying.

"Darn it." Weiss murmured before looking around. Noticing some faint rustling in a bush, Weiss created a black glyph next to it. Blake, under the gravity of the glyph, was pulled out of the bush. Weiss cried out in success before leaping after Blake. The cat faunus, knowing there was no point in hiding anymore, took off running. Weiss used a glyph in midair to leap downwards at Blake. Not missing a beat, Blake created a shadow clone to take the hit while she made a hard right.

"You and your blasted clones." Weiss called out before resuming her chase. Jaune watched them go, happy that there was a lull in the action. On cue, someone jumped over Jaune, shortly followed by someone else who used Jaune's face as a platform.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called bacl before throwing her shield at Sanji. The chef jumped over the shield before swinging onto a tree branch. Pyrrha threw her spear at Sanji, or so the chef thought. He jumped towards a different branch in an effort to dodge. To his shock, the spear went straight through the branch he was going to land on. Caught off guard, the chef fell face first on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha quickly apologised. "Oh, and tag." Pyrrha said while poking Sanji's shoulder. The chef stood up, wiping dirt off his clothes and face. _That was pretty clever of her. I can see why she's top of her class,_ Sanji thought to himself while picking a leaf out of his hair.

"I'm the queen of tag!" A familiar, almost childish voice declared. One second later a red blur shot past Sanji.

"No fair!" Nora called out while trying, and failing, to keep up with Ruby.

"It's futile! No one can catch me!" Ruby dramatically said.

"Oh, really?" Sanji called out, a grin forming on his face.

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"We'll see about that." Sanji responded before getting into sprint position. He didn't really have to do the whole position thing, but it would give Ruby enough warning to get a decent head start.

"Uh oh." Ruby said. The silver eyed girl activated her semblance, and, in a flurry of rose petals, shot off in the opposite direction. Sanji waited a second before rocketing in Ruby's direction. The two teenagers were nothing but blurs as they raced through the forest. They shot past Yang. Blake, and Pyrrha in a red and orange blur.

"Hey!" Weiss called out as the wind Ruby and Sanji generated threatened to lift her combat skirt. The Schnee heiress held her skirt down while glaring at the two blurs in annoyance. The duo paid them no mind. Ruby was too busy trying not to get caught by the rapidly approaching Sanji. She tried to go faster, but found that she was at her limit. Sanji, on the other hand, seemed to be treating this as a leisurely run.

"Give up?" Sanji called out.

"Never!" Ruby responded. The chef grinned at her tenacity, finding it strangely endearing.

 _Alright, let's put on a show,_ Sanji mentally told himself. Sanji took a deep breath before adding on a large burst of speed.

"Huh?" Ruby murmured as something blurred past her. Her confusion turned into shock as sanji appeared a few meters in front of her. Ruby dug her heels into the ground in an effort to slow down and avoid crashing into the chef. She felt her legs go numb as she came to a complete stop in front of Sanji.

"Hi." Sanji greeted, arms in pockets and smiling.

"uh, hey?" Ruby responded, nervously chuckling. Sanji took a step forwards, prompting Ruby to step backwards.

"No one can catch you huh?" Sanji questioned as he took another step forwards.

"Heh, did I say that? Must have been a spur of the moment thing." Ruby nervously said, taking a step back to match Sanji's step forward.

"You seemed pretty confident." Sanji commented, stepping forwards once again.

"Well, I mean, you haven't technically caught me ye-eep!" Ruby squeaked as she felt her back come up against a tree. Ruby fought to keep any sort of blush off her face as sanji came to a stop a foot away from her. _Was he always this tall?_ Ruby asked herself. She couldn't help but notice the height difference between her and Sanji, especially with him standing so close.

"What was that?" Sanji asked in amusement.

"You haven't," Ruby tried to subtly shuffle to the right and escape, "caught m-eep!" Ruby squeaked again as Sanji cut quickly put his hand on the bark next to her head, cutting off her avenue of escape. It was at this point that Ruby registered just how close together they were. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she found herself looking Sanji up and down. From his long legs, to the small amount of collarbone exposed by Sanji's loosened shirt,something she had a hard time looking away from, to his strong jawline and facial hair, to his eyes and oddly curled eyebrows, to his shaggy yet somehow perfectly styled hair.

 _Oum why does he have to be so hot?_ Ruby silently asked. She'd never really felt this way about any boy before, and found herself struggling with how to deal with such emotions and feelings. She was so deep in thought that she didn't register Sanji raising his free hand. Ruby gasped when Sanji placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Her eyelids drooped and her face became a deep scarlet. She opened her mouth partway, yet made no sound beyond a pleasured pant.

"Tag." Sanji happily said, smiling so wide that his eyes closed. When he heard no reaction, Sanji opened his eyes and stared at Ruby in confusion. "You okay?" Sanji asked.

"head… pats…" Ruby murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Sanji asked. "Ruby are you okay?" Sanji asked, now concerned. He removed his hands from her head, causing Ruby to make a sound of disappointment, and the tree, not sure what he should do.

"... pats…" Ruby quietly murmured again.

"What? Ruby did you exert yourself too much just now? Are you sick?" Sanji asked. He put his hand on her forehead and leaned in to the point their noses were almost touching. "You're a little warm, but I don't see anything wrong with you." Sanji muttered to himself, oblivious to Ruby's reaction. Her eyes had widened and if it were possible for her face to get any redder, it would have. _He's so close,_ Ruby thought to herself. It was too much for the poor girl to take in all at once.

"Bleeh…." Ruby eloquently said as her she slid down the tree and into a sitting position. Her head lulled to once side as her shoulders slumped.

"Did… did you just faint?" Sanji asked, having never actually seen someone faint. On one hand, he was excited at the thought of being a fainting damsel's knight in shining armor, yet on the other he was concerned that Ruby had fainted because there was something wrong with her. Either way, he needed to do something.

"Ruby! Sanji! Where are you?" A voice called out some distance away. Sanji quickly realized it was Yang, much to his relief.

"We're over here! I think there's something wrong with Ruby!" Sanji exclaimed. Yang, upon hearing that Ruby was having a problem, quickly ran towards the chef's direction. Yang worriedly knelt in front of Ruby when she saw her slumped against a tree.

"What happened?" Yang asked as she looked Ruby over for any sign of injury.

"I don't know. We were playing tag when I cornered her here. I thought that tapping Ruby might be too harsh, so I rubbed her head instead." Sanji answered, slowly growing more panicked.

"Wait, did you say you rubbed her head?" Yang asked.

"Yes, why? Did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked. Yang was silent before she burst out into laughter. It took her a few seconds to calm down before she stood up and faced Sanji.

"Haha, nah. You didn't do anything wrong. Ruby just really really likes head pats is all." Yang answered.

"Does she usually faint when that happens?" Sanji asked, somewhat relieved.

"No, not really." Yang answered as she lifted Ruby up and positioned her for a piggyback ride.

"Then why'd she faint when I did it?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Yang replied. _I'll bet Ruby couldn't handle someone as hot as Sanji giving her head pats. Oh I am never letting this go,_ Yang thought in amusement. "It's almost lunch time. We should head back." Yang said as she started walking, Ruby slumped over her shoulders.

"I should grab my backpack." Sanji said.

"Don't worry, Ren and Blake got it for you. They also filled up the rest of your jars for you." Yang said.

"I'll have to thank them." Sanji said, happy that his work was done for the day. "How long is Ruby going to stay unconscious?" The chef asked. Yang looked down at Ruby, who was snoring softly with her face nuzzled into Yang's neck.

"If I had to guess? She'll probably be out until we're back at Beacon." Yang answered.

"... head… pats…" Ruby mumbled in her sleep, oblivious to the world.

… **Roar of Time…**

"Wuzz goin' on?" Ruby asked, sitting up in her bed. The huntress in training groggily looked around, confusion apparent. "Why am i in my bed?" Ruby asked out loud, recognizing her dorm room.

"You passed out at Forever Fall. You were out cold for the rest of the field trip." Yang answered from her bed, playing a game on her scroll.

"Why did I pass… oh…." Ruby slowly recalled her encounter with Sanji. She brought a hand up to rub her hair, mimicking what Sanji had done. The silver eyed girl blushed in embarrassment, mortified that she'd fainted in front of Sanji.

"We are going to talk about this in the morning. Right now though, you need to eat something. Sanji left you some grub when we got back." Yang said while pointing to a bento sitting on Ruby's desk. The fifteen year old realized she was starving and was soon inhaling the contents of the box. So hungry was Ruby that she finished it within minutes

"Much better." Ruby said. She sighed in satisfaction before noticing a second, smaller box at the edge of her desk. "What's that?" Ruby asked while grabbing the smaller box.

"Sanji said it was to make you feel better." Yang answered. Ruby opened the box and found a slice of red velvet cake staring back at her. The aroma alone was enough to make Ruby's mouth water. There was even a plump strawberry sitting on top of the cake, just begging to be eaten. The silver eyed girl smiled softly, taking a moment to appreciate Sanji's kindness.

 _Thanks Sanji_ , Ruby thought to herself as she reached for her fork. The cake wasn't going to eat itself.

 _ **A/N: Here's a chapter for all you beautiful people. I got the chance to write some more during break, which is why this chapter is out so early compared to the others. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


End file.
